Piccolo und Son Gohan" Scene No.1 ( Yaoi )
by Mi Su
Summary: Piccolo nimmt sich etwas vor, aber Gohan scheint wieder einmal seinen Willen zu bekommen. *LIME* Würd ich sagen. ^^'


Titel: "Piccolo und Son Gohan" Scene No. 1  
  
Teil: Äh....  
Autor: Mi Su!!!  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnung: FLUFF, einfach nur FLUFF. ^_____^   
( Lime wäre auch noch erwähnenswert ^^ )  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama und das Copyright  
bleibt unverletzt. Ich verdien auch nix damit.  
  
Pairing: PICCOHAN ( !!! )  
  
  
Note: Hier steckt eine doppelte Portion FLUFF drin!! Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. ^_^ Irgendwie geht´s um Sex, den es ja auch gibt, aber...Ich muss mal schauen, dass ich ihn auch schreibe und nachher nicht einfach überspringe. Lasst euch überraschen!  
  
Ach ja, dieser Teil hier steht in keinem Zusammenhang mit meinen anderen Piccohans...oder nur etwas. ^^'   
Ausserdem ist diese Fiction wirklich nur eine SZENE voll mit FLUFF und steht eigentlich auch nicht in irgendeinem Zusammenhang zu den folgenden SZENEN, die noch kommen sollen. Zufällig kann das aber sein. ^^  
Habe ich schon FLUFF erwähnt? FLUFF!! *wide grin* Das Wort find ich einfach toll! FLUFF! *lach* Und noch einmal, weil´s so schön ist...FLUFF!!!!!! ^________________________________________^  
  
Für alle, die sich nachher wundern:  
Son Gohan hab ich hier älter gemacht. Jetzt ist er 17 und zu allem bereit. ^^ Ich weiß nämlich ENDLICH, wie er älter aussieht! *Bilder aus dem Net verschling*  
*sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd freu* *snif* Darauf hab ich so lange gewartet...*snif* Ich muss euch einfach mal alle umarmen!   
*alle Leser in einen bearhug zieh*  
Was für ein denkwürdiger Augenblick! *schnäuz*  
  
Und damit eins klar ist, PICCOLO IST BEI MIR NICHT GESCHLECHTLOS!!!!!!  
So. Er ist ein Kerl. Und ich akzeptiere NICHT, dass er sich mit dem Schwächling Gott vereinigt!!! Er bleibt böse, jawohl!  
  
Jetzt aber genug gelabert.   
( Habt ihr mir überhaupt zugehört??? *heul* )  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Piccolo und Son Gohan  
  
~ Scene No. 1 ~  
~ Get naked ~ oder ~ Unerfüllte Wünsche ~ oder ~Leg das sofort weg! ~  
  
  
Es war schon beinah tiefste Nacht und die ersten Sterne prangten am Himmel, als Piccolo sich auf das schneeweiße Doppelbett fallen ließ. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und schloss gemächlich die Augen. Schlafen wollte er noch nicht und räkelte sich auch nicht auf der linken Bettseite, wie er es sonst immer tat, kurz bevor die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er endlich die Haustür hörte und daraufhin die allzu bekannten Schritte Richtung Schlafzimmer, in dem er geduldig ausharrte und nicht einen Mucks von sich gab.  
  
Schließlich wurde die Zimmertür lautlos geöffnet und jemand knipste eine kleine Lampe auf einer Kommode an, die den dunklen Raum spärlich beleuchtete.   
  
„Wie war´s?" fragte der Namekianer in die Stille hinein und rührte sich nicht einen Zentimeter.  
  
Son Gohan grinste und begann sich die schweren Schuhe auszuziehen.  
„Schön. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie alles für mich gekocht hat."  
  
„Darauf würd´ ich nicht wetten." Erwiderte Piccolo, öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf die rechte Betthälfte, wo Son Gohan noch immer saß und ihm den Rücken zuwand.  
  
„Du hättest mitkommen sollen. Mama hätte sich sicher gefreut."  
Letztendlich drehte sich der Junge um und sah Piccolo lächelnd an.  
  
„Sie hätte eher versucht mir mit der Bratpfanne eins überzuziehen, als das." Meinte er und konnte sich das schon lebhaft vorstellen. Chichi konnte ihn nunmal nicht leiden, da half das viele Zureden von Gohan auch nichts. Das führte lediglich zu einem knisternden Waffenstillstand.  
  
Son Gohan grinste und krabbelte hinüber zu dem Namekianer, bis er schließlich direkt über ihn gebeugt war.  
„Du bist doch nicht etwa zu schwach, um das zu überstehen?" Schnurrte er und küsste Piccolo´s Hals.  
„Das ist aber schade." Der Junge lachte leise und ließ von Piccolo´s Hals ab, um ihm geradezu ins Gesicht strahlen zu können.  
  
„Du willst mich nur provozier´n." Murmelte er und hob seine Hand. Mit langsamen Zügen streichelte er die sichtbare Haut von Gohan´s Oberkörper, die nicht von dem dunkelblauen Anzug bedeckt war.  
  
Die beiden schwiegen sich einige Augenblicke an, Son Gohan weiterhin auf Piccolo schauend und Piccolo weiterhin Son Gohan streichelnd. Aber plötzlich nahm der Namekianer die Hand etwas zur Seite und zog an dem Kampfanzug des Jungen.  
  
„Zieh dich aus."   
  
Gohan grinste.  
„Nein."  
  
Piccolo unterdrückte einen Seufzer und blickte dem Jungen fordernd in die Augen.  
„Ich will Sex."  
  
„Ich weiß." Erwiderte Gohan grinsend und beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie der Namekianer die Stirn runzelte.  
  
„Na dann los. Weg mit den Klamotten." Orderte Piccolo, aber der Junge machte keine Anstalten dem Befehl nachzukommen und...wartete.  
  
Piccolo wusste nur zu gut, was Son Gohan vorhatte, aber dieses Mal wollte er es anders. Die ganze Zeit über, seit sie zusammen waren, spielte Gohan nun schon dieses Spiel mit ihm, aber heute hatte er sich vorgenommen wenigstens einmal was zu ändern. Immer hatte er sich von Gohan bis zum Letzten reizen lassen und war dann buchstäblich über ihn hergefallen und hatte ihm die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen. Und genau das gefiel Son Gohan. Er sehnte sich danach von Piccolo beim Sex dominiert zu werden und kostete es in vollen Zügen aus.   
Aber zumindest ein Mal wollte Piccolo sehen, wie sich Gohan für ihn auszog und er würde jetzt auf keinen Fall klein beigeben.  
  
Also ließ sich der Namekianer zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss demonstrativ die Augen.  
  
Gohan hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Was war denn mit Piccolo? Wollte er vielleicht doch nicht? Über den Gedanken musste der Junge ungewollt lachen. Piccolo und kein Sex?? Das war wie...wie sein Vater und kein Hunger und wie...wie...Ach, einfach unmöglich!  
Ohne länger zu zögern beugte sich Gohan nach unten und leckte langsam und andauernd über Piccolo´s geschlossene Lippen.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
//Hm...// Er wiederholte das Lecken, aber...wieder nichts.  
//Mit ihm stimmt was nicht. Warum zieht er mich nicht zu sich, wie sonst auch?//  
  
Während der Junge ins Grübeln vertieft war, sah sich Piccolo seinem Ziel sehr nah und erlaubte sich ein siegsicheres mentales Lächeln. Heute Nacht würde er bekommen, was er wollte.  
  
//Na dann so.// Ebenfalls siegessicher ließ sich Gohan auf Piccolo´s Körper nieder und bewegte seinen Unterkörper betörend langsam auf dem des Namekianers, dessen kleiner Freund sich nun erst recht anfing zu regen.  
  
//Verräter!// Fluchte Piccolo seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten an und kämpfte dagegen an, auch nur ein leises Stöhnen aus seinem Mund entweichen zu lassen.  
  
„Mach schon, Piccolo." Flüsterte Gohan und beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und erhöhte somit auch den Druck in Piccolo´s Männlichkeit.   
  
//Nein!// Ermahnte sich der Oberteufel und ärgerte sich maßlos, dass ihn die warmen Lippen an seinem Hals noch mehr erregten.  
  
Gohan fuhr unbeirrt fort und küsste den Namekianer am Hals entlang, die Wangen, die Stirn...alles, aber den Mund nicht. Seine Hüfte bewegte sich im Einklang mit seinen Küssen und als der Junge auch noch begann eine Hand unter Piccolo´s Anzugoberteil zu schieben, hielt es der Oberteufel nicht mehr aus. Er wusste, dass der Junge nur darauf gewartet hatte, aber selbst ein mächtiger Kämpfer wie Piccolo konnte nicht allem widerstehen.  
Bestimmt griff er nach Son Gohan´s Handgelenken, schwang den Jungen rüber und lag auf der rechten Bettseite schließlich auf ihm und küsste ihn hungrig und verlangen auf den Mund.  
  
Dem Namekianer war klar, dass er sich schon wieder hat überlisten lassen, aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht mehr denken. Dann eben beim nächsten Mal.  
  
Als er sich dann zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht von den Lippen des anderen löste, sah er Gohan strafend an.  
„Das war...total hinterhältig von dir." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, widmete sich Piccolo wieder seinem „Opfer" und begann den Trainingsanzug zu zerreissen, während er ohne Erbarmen Gohan´s Hals attackierte.  
  
„Ich...liebe dich auch..." keuchte der Junge grinsend und ließ sich mehr als bereitwillig „ausziehen".  
  
RITSCH RATSCH RITSCH  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Gohan´s Kampfanzug nichts mehr, als ein zerhackstückelter Stofffetzen. [1]  
  
„Zufrieden?" Schwer atmend sah Piccolo auf seinen nun nackten Geliebten hinunter und küsste ihn nur kurz, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Was denn?" Allmählich fragte sich der Namekianer, wie barbarischer er noch vorgehen sollte, nur damit Son Gohan seinen Willen bekam.  
  
Gohan jedoch grinste nur und tippte auf den noch immer bekleideten Oberkörper des Grünlings, mal abgesehen von dem unteren Teil, dem auch nicht ein Funken Beachtung mehr geschenkt wurde, seit sich Piccolo entschlossen hatte, sein eigentliches Vorhaben hinaus zu schieben.  
  
Seufzend erhob sich Piccolo. Warum war immer er es, der sich auszog? Ah, stimmt ja, er hielt es nie lange durch von Gohan gereizt zu werden.  
Er legte schon Hand an, als plötzlich Gohan seine Hände verscheuchte und mit wenigen Handgriffen zum allerersten Mal Piccolo´s Trainingsanzug zerriss.  
Verwundert sah der Namekianer zu, wie die Stoffstücke hinabfielen.  
  
„Überrascht?" Lächelnd sah ihn Gohan an und zog ihn letztendlich wieder mit sich zurück auf das Bett. Und kaum dort liegend, nahm er Piccolo´s Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn unaufhörlich.  
Unruhig strich er dem Namekianer über den muskulösen Rücken und zog ihn immer näher an sich.  
Piccolo kam sich überrumpelt vor. Seit wann---?  
  
Er schien aus einem ewiglangen Traum zu erwachen, als er sich auf einmal mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett wiederfand.  
Gohan lag unmittelbar auf ihm und küsste seine Wange.  
  
„Sag mal---" Er setzte zum Protest an, aber wurde je durch Gohan´s Lippen auf den seinen unterbrochen.  
  
„Ich will." Flüsterte der Junge und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Ja?"  
  
Piccolo starrte ihn ungläubig an. ER wollte? Und was war mit ihm? Piccolo??  
Natürlich, Gohan war schon einige Male oben gewesen, aber da hatte Piccolo ja wenigstens noch den ANSATZ eines Ausziehens zu sehen bekommen! Er ging dabei ja mehr oder weniger leer aus! Obwohl...Eigentlich gefiel es ihm, wenn der Junge mal DERJENIGE war...Aber wann würde er endlich mal sehen, wie er sich auszog?!  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verdient hast..." Piccolo guckte unbeteiligt in der Gegend umher und tat nachdenklich.  
  
„Aber Piccolo!" Enttäuscht sah er seinen Geliebten an und beugte sich schließlich so weit über ihn, dass ihn nur noch ein Millimeter von den Lippen des anderen trennte.  
„Bitte..." Schnurrte der Junge und fing an erbarmungslos an Piccolo´s empfindlichen Ohr zu knabbern. Er WUSSTE, dass er dadurch weich werden würde.  
  
„Okay." Gab der Namekianer letztendlich nach und zog Gohan von seinem Ohr weg und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
  
Entspannend lehnte sich der Oberteufel zurück und wartete darauf, dass sich Gohan in ihn—-  
Was war denn das??  
  
Der Junge hatte sich akrobatisch zu dem Nachtisch hinüber gebeugt und eine Schublade geöffnet und holte eine halbvolle Tube hervor.  
  
Piccolo, der sich schon bereit präsentiert hatte, stützte sich stirnrunzelnd auf seine Arme und sah zu, wie Gohan an der Tube herumfummelte, die sehr verdächtig aussah wie—-  
  
„Oh nein, das nimmst du nicht!" Meckerte der Oberteufel und warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf die unschuldige Tube in Gohan´s Händen.  
  
„Das sagst du jedes Mal." Erwiderte der Junge seufzend und drehte den Deckel ab.  
  
„Leg das sofort wieder weg!"  
  
„Ich will dir aber nicht weh tun, ausserdem nimmst du es bei mir auch immer." Verteidigte sich Gohan und wollte sich schon eine größzügige Menge in die Handfläche schmieren, als Piccolo ihm die Tube entriss.  
  
„Bei dir ist das was anderes. Ich empfinde keinen Schmerz!"  
  
Gohan sweatdropte.  
„Du hast geschrieen wie am Spieß und dabei ist meiner sogar kleiner, als deiner. Und mir tut es damit nicht weh." Der Junge machte einen erfolglosen Versuch die Tube erneut in seinen Besitz zu bekommen, aber Piccolo hatte sie schon in Asche verwandelt.  
  
„Das waren Lustschreie!" Piccolo fühlte sich ertappt und lief hellrot an, als Gohan anfing herzhaft zu lachen.  
  
„Aber natürlich." Er zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und griff erneut in die Schublade und holte eine nigelnagelneue Tube hervor.  
  
„Tada!" Er grinste den Namekianer breit an und machte sich zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend daran, den Deckel abzuschrauben.  
Über die Stille verwundert, drehte Piccolo seinen Kopf wieder in Richtung Gohan und erstarrte.  
  
„Weg damit! Jetzt!" Rief er und der Junge zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass ihm die Tube beinah aus der Hand glitt. [2]  
  
„Piccolo, warum??" Fragte Gohan und brach in Gelächter aus, als er die Antwort hörte.  
  
„Das Zeug ist total schmierig und glitschig!!"  
  
Von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt fiel der arme Gohan von der Bettkante und knallte weniger sanft auf den Boden. Lachend stand er auf und krabbelte zurück auf´s Bett, wo er sich auf allen vieren über Piccolo beugte.  
„Mensch, Piccolo, das...hahahaha...Dazu ist es doch da! Hahahahaha...! Siehst du? Hier!"  
Grinsend hielt er dem Namekianer die Tube unter die Nase.  
„Und was steht da??"  
  
„...schmierig und glitschig...blablabla...ideal für...SOWAS WIRD DIR VERKAUFT?!"   
  
Lachend fiel Son Gohan Piccolo um den Hals und küsste ihn, nachdem er sich abgeregt hatte, bis ihnen die Luft ausging. Gohan kuschelte sich eng an den Namekianer und gab ihm viele kleine Küsschen auf den Hals.  
  
„Also?" Fragte er und schmiegte sich so fest an Piccolo, dass sich bei dem Kontakt ihre Erregungen wieder deutlich merkbar machten. Grinsend begann Gohan seine Tortur von neuem und erntete ein tiefes Stöhnen von Piccolo.  
  
„Nicht mit dem Zeug..." nuschelte er, als sich Gohan´s Lippen auf seine senkten.  
Der Junge seufzte resiginierend und hockte sich zwischen Piccolo´s Beine, wo er zärtlich über den muskulösen Bauch des Namekianers streichelte.  
  
„Ich hab eine Idee!" Der Junge beugte sich über den Oberteufel und positionierte sich. Seine linke Hand stützte er auf dem weichen Bett ab und die andere näherte sich so betonend langsam Piccolo´s Erektion, dass dieser anfing sich zu beschweren.  
  
„Bekomme ich heute noch Sex oder was...?!"  
  
Im Handumdrehen schlossen sich die schlanken Finger des Jungen um Piccolo´s harte Männlichkeit und fuhren auf und ab. Piccolo stöhnte und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als Gohan vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.  
  
Umnebelt von dem sensationellen Gefühl dieser engen Hitze, keuchte der Junge und stöhnte, ließ aber nicht von Piccolo´s Erregung ab.  
„Alles okay...?" fragte er atemlos und warf nun einen besorgten Blick auf den Namekianer unter sich, der sich sichtlich bemühte nicht vor Schmerz loszuschreien.  
  
„Alles...bestens..." brachte Piccolo mühsam hervor und kniff die Augen zusammen, aus denen mehrere vereinzelte Tränen flossen.  
  
„Piccolo...du weinst..."   
  
„Das sind Freudetränen!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~ OWARI ~*~  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
[1] Diese drei „f" sehen aber komisch aus...  
[2] „Gleiten" ist gut...^_^  
  
Die letzten zwei Sätze sind das BESTE an der Ficcy!!! ^.~  
  
  
Author´s note: *lach*   
Und, was sagt ihr???? *ungeduldig rumhüpf* Gut??  
Ihr seit sauer, dass ich den Sex nicht zu Ende   
geschrieben hab, richtig? *fg* Aber ich will das  
Ende halt so. ^^  
Warum ich es nicht als „Adult" eingeschickt hab?  
Ich finde nicht, dass mein neuestes Werk es verdient  
hat so betitelt zu werden. Ist ja nicht echt Lemon. ^^  
Ausserdem hab ich schon gesehen, dass sich ja sonst  
viel weniger Leute die Ficcy durchgelesen hätten, weil  
ja nicht jeder sagt „Schick sie mir bitte." Ich hab  
Recht, oder? ^_^  
Oh Gott, bitte schreibt mir, wie ihr die Story findet!  
*auf die Knie fall und bettel* Kommt es an???? Nur   
dann schreib ich die nächste! *fg*   
Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht, aber ich muss vorerst  
„The Lady with..." auf Eis setzen.  
*kreisch* Was wollt ihr denn mit den Mistgabeln???  
Es tut mir ja leid!! *wimmer* Da stecke ich nämlich  
gerade fest! Die ersten zwei Seiten hab ich ja schon,   
so unkreativ bin ich ja nun auch nicht gewesen, aber  
zur Zeit geht es leider nicht weiter. Nicht böse sein!  
*fleh*  
  
C&C ganz pretty please!!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
